The present invention relates to urine management devices for babies, children or adults, to be adhesively attached in a releasable manner to the uro-genital area of the wearer, said devices being particularly easy to put in place and providing a largely improved performance in collecting urine.
Urine management devices are known articles of manufacture that are designed to be worn principally by incontinence sufferers and infants. Such urine management devices are attached to the uro-genital region of the wearer and are intended to entrap and immediately contain urine and other bodily discharges. As a consequence, these devices are functionally effective in lessening epidermal irritation; in preventing contamination of articles such as clothing and bedding; and even in preventing the soiling of the carers themselves.
Typically, the urine management devices are made from a plastic material. For instance, GB 1,092,274 discloses a pediatric urine collector for female use comprising a collector bag of plastic material opening. The base of the opening is provided with a wedge like projection adapted to engage the lower perineal area of the infant. The collector is secured to the body of the wear by adhesive material. GB 2,268,882 discloses a urostomy pouch/bag of plastic material provided with a circular stomal orifice which is surrounded by a first coupling member, by which the pouch can be affixed to a counterpart coupling member, which can be attached to a wearer. The pouch may also be provided for use as a kit further comprising an applicator of super absorbent material which can be injected into the pouch by the use of a plunger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,377 discloses a collector for urine specimens from children. The collector comprises a rectangular flange for adhesive attachment, which comprises a round, slightly oval aperture. EP 140 478 discloses a disposable diaper having a water proof barrier preferably polypropylene or polyethylene formed as a flattened bag having a single opening. U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,274 discloses a urine collector for female infants comprising an aperture which is smaller at the bottom end than at the top end and could be described as droplet shaped. U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,626 also discloses a urine collector for female infants comprising a circular or droplet shaped aperture. Chinese patent application CN 1079381 discloses urine bags for infants with circular and elliptical apertures.
Many wearers, who make use of urine management devices have sensitive skin due to their age, whether very old or very young, and furthermore sometimes also suffer from skin irritations. Thus, it is important to minimise skin contact with urine. To this end the aperture should not be chosen too large, since the area of the aperture limits the skin area which potentially comes in contact with urine.
Another problem associated with urine management devices is their behaviour after unintentional detachment and their handling after detachment. Since they regularly are a source of malodour and possibly of leakage, the area of the aperture should not be chosen larger than necessary for good performance.
Thus, considering skin protection and the handling after use, a small aperture is desirable. On the other hand, with regard to the importance of easy and proper placement of the device a larger aperture is desirable.
In attempting to overcome all the aforementioned problems relating to the prior art, it has now been found that adhesive urine management devices can be designed which have excellent ease of placement properties, through the use of a simple, but efficient device. The same design does not only greatly help in placing the device but also assists in handling after detachment.
This invention relates to a urine management device (10) comprising a bag (11) and a flange (12). The flange (12) comprises adhesive (20) used to attach the device (10) to the uro-genital area of the wearer. The invention resides principally in providing an optimised shape of the aperture (21) of said device (10). Preferred embodiments of the present invention regarding the contour of the aperture (21) are: a) a slit like contour, b) an oval contour oriented in said transversal direction, wherein said transversal diameter of the aperture (21) is at least 1.25 times greater than said longitudinal diameter, c) an oval contour oriented in said longitudinal direction, wherein said longitudinal diameter of the aperture (21) is at least 1.25 times greater than said transversal diameter, d) a cross shaped contour. One preferred embodiment of the invention is an aperture (21) whose contour is defined by one ellipse in the longitudinal direction, the longitudinal diameter of said ellipse being at least 2.25 times greater than the transversal diameter.